


Before You Go

by Kirby_Stilinski



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy, M/M, Stars, prettyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby_Stilinski/pseuds/Kirby_Stilinski
Summary: On their last night together after a weekend full of surprises, Mark gives Jack one last gift before he has to depart in the morning to go back to Ireland.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFY FLUFF BC I'M REALLY SAD. I honestly had an existential crisis yesterday and I need something light and fluffy to keep me off my mind. Here's a little something for anyone that's been kinda down lately to :)
> 
> Enjoy.

 "Where are we going?" Jack giggled from the passenger seat, staring around them in wonder. His large smile made Mark's heart beat even faster. He prayed his surprise would make him happy.

 "Somewhere  _magical_ " Mark teased.

  Mark drove them farther into the national park, admiring the view of the large tree trunks as they flashed by creating a blur of brown and green. The windows rolled down and the air fresh, they drove deeper into the forest before Mark reached the marked area that led to a campsite, far from all the others. Jack sat in the passenger seat and inhaled, trying his best to get a sense of where they were.

 Jack's smile grew once he saw the sign. His eyes drifted to Mark who smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.

  "If you're driving us off the edge of a cliff, give a man some warning would ya?" Jack teased with playfulness in his tone. Mark laughed.

  "I'd never. Well..." Mark said as Jack shoved his arm lightly with a chuckle.

 The rest of their ride was spent in mostly silence, the distant hum of music coming from the radio long forgotten as both men stared at the trees that surrounded them. The green contrasted beautifully with the bright blue sky farther above them. The way the trees would pass them as they drove made it a game of hide and seek.

 Reaching the end of the dirt road, Mark parked the car and got out, pulling out all of their camping gear from the backseat. Jack got out as well, staring up at the trees reminding him of home. He was growing sad that he'd be leaving the next day, late afternoon. Jack didn't want to leave any of this behind. His friends, memories, Mark. It left an empty feeling in his gut at the idea. 

  "You coming or what?" Mark asked with a grin, carrying all the supplies as he gestured to the small path ahead of him. Jack nodded his head and followed, unloading some of the supplies Mark had, regardless of his protests.

 They walked in general silence, their footsteps crunching on the ground as they ventured deeper into the sea of trees. When they finally reached the campsite, they saw a small ring of rocks around dead wood, a black grill, and plenty of flat ground to lay their tents. There was even a small building that supplied one restroom. 

 Upon arriving, Mark began to set up everything and Jack assisted as best as he could. They brought a large tent and other gear that Jack found useless but Mark went off on how they were essential for their one night stay. Jack teased him about it, leaving the other man to mumble on how nobody understood his skillfulness. 

 They went for a hike once they finished setting up, wandering through the woods for hours on end before they figured it was time to head back. Then they got lost. Mark was relying on his memory as Jack relied on his instincts. They would have silly banter on whether Mark truly remembered one tree out of the hundreds they passed or whether Jack swore his gut was never wrong. In reality, they were equally right and wrong on different accounts. They reached the campsite in relief, exhausted from working their brains and legs to get back. Mark insisted on making food but Jack pulled him into the tent to rest for an hour. 

 The feeling of relaxation made them sleepy and they ended up sleeping for that hour. Upon waking up, Jack heard the fire crackling and Mark was kindling the fire with a metal pot over it. The sun was slowly setting, the sky was fading from a soft blue to orange to pink. The shadows from the trees loomed over them as they ate.

 Sooner than later, the night crept upon them and Mark laid out multiple blankets to lay on as they gazed at the stars. The small orbs of light peppered the sky and left them in awe as they stared. Their hands found each other in the process. Fingers intertwined and arms relaxing between them as they gazed quietly, the only sound coming from the fire's occasional crackle.

  "Hey Mark?" Jack asked as the other man began putting out the fire to go to bed. 

  "Hm." He hummed.

  "Thank you.. thank you so much for this.." Jack replied, his heart filled with admiration. Mark turned around in the darkness, stepping closer to Jack to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hug. 

 They stood in silence again as Mark kissed Jack's forehead and began to loosen the hug.

  "Anything for you, pumpkin." He replied, Jack giggling at the nickname. "I'm glad you liked it."

 Jack nodded his head in the middle of their embrace. The silence dragged and the night slowly moved with them before they moved into action and went into the tent to sleep.

 Laying there in the darkness, blankets covering their whole bodies, Mark couldn't help but spoon against Jack. One arm tossed around Jack's torso and the other draped over his pillow to hold his own head. Jack felt the heat radiating off Mark warming the blankets even further. With his body and mind at ease from the day's events, Jack decided this was a great way to spend his last night before returning home.


End file.
